Courtesy Call
by VTPM
Summary: (Inspired by the song 'Courtesy Call' by Thousand Foot Krutch) (During the war) There's a new enemy for the Barians, though they've yet to even defeat Yuma! Will this new nemesis bring them to their knees?
1. Chapter 1

Well, you know how most people would describe the morning as being quiet and peaceful? Well clearly they've never been to the Barians' house, now have they?

We have one furious blond chasing a certain lovable psycho while two others fight over the milk for their cereal and the final one who just stands there numbly because he's just too tired to try and calm everyone down. (Though he should probably do something fast before Mizael finds a weapon and murders Vector...)

After a bit of screaming and knocking people over the head with a rolling pin, everyone was finally in a chair and were at a momentary peace with one another. (Until Vector ruins it in 5 minutes, like he usually does...) So, Dumon's enjoying the quiet while he can.

As soon as Alit finished his breakfast, he jumped up and was about to go running out the door.

"Where are you going?" Dumon asked, since Alit could be surprisingly difficult to keep track of.

"Just out. I wanna see if anyone will duel me. 'Bye!" He called, slamming the door behind him.

Just as Dumon had predicted, Vector threw his spoon at Mizael who instantly got up and started screaming threats while chasing him through the house.

Dumon rubbed his temples. He'd better go stop them again.

Honestly, being the leader of 4 very difficult comrades is tiresome, not to mention comes with a lot of head aches.

 **X X X  
A Few Hours Later...**

When Alit finally returned, he seemed really happy, despite the fact his clothes were ruffled and torn in places.

"You have a good time?" Gilag asked.

"Yep! It was really really really REALLY fun!"

"Looks like someone beat you though..."

"Oh, that. Yeah I lost to Yuma again, but I'll get him next time."

Mizael snorted. "So you're happy because you lost to Yuma and you're not contributing in the slightest to Barian World?"

"Well, it was a really awesome duel! Of course I liked it even though I lost! How could I not?" Alit defended himself.

Mizael shook his head. "You need serious help..."

"With what?"

"With your intelligence level! It's just screaming in agony due to your lack of use of it!" Vector said, randomly popping up out of no where like he does often.

Mizael jumped a little at Vector's sudden appearance and glared at him. "Though you need far more help than he does...You know what? Scratch that, you're beyond help..."

"Yep~!" Vector sang.

"Um, okay..." Alit said, slightly lost as to what's happening and how he's involved in it.

Dumon sighed and put away the book he'd been reading since the volume in the room had greatly increased and focusing on the small print had become difficult.

After about 10 minutes things quieted down again and Dumon resumed reading while the others watched T.V. or did other near-silent activities.

Things seemed to be actually really nice for a while, when Dumon started noticing the sound of muffled laughing.

He looked up and noticed it was Alit who was laughing with his hands over his mouth and was staring at Mizael.

Vector was behind him and was putting paper clips in his hair, trying to see how many he could put in without Mizael noticing. He had about 20 on his head so far.

It didn't take long for the blond to finally realize what was happening.

"VECTOR!" He screamed, jumping up.

"Aw, Miza-chan, what's wrong? Don't you like what I did with your hair?" Vector giggled.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Mizael spat, getting ready to attack him.

"Oi, that's a bit far. It's just paper clips." Vector pointed out, crossing his arms.

"YOU THINK I FREAKING CARE YOU D***** USELESS PSYCHOPATH?!"

"I'm not useless! I've done more than you could ever hope to accomplish!" Vector spat back.

"Oh, yes. Because disappearing for a couple months and making all of us think you're dead while you go play school boy, then randomly coming back and having Sargasso destroyed is SO helpful!" Mizael replied sarcastically.

"At least I was _trying_!" Vector growled.

"Because trying is going to get things done!"

"And what were _you_ doing? Besides losing to Kaito and fixing your hair, that is?"

"THAT IS IT! YOU'RE F****** DEAD, PSYCHOPATH!" Mizael screeched.

Dumon decided that was a good time to intervene.

"That's enough you two." He said calmly, getting between them.

"Move Dumon. I need to teach that b****** a lesson." Mizael snarled angrily.

"Mizael, you're over reac-" Dumon started, but was cut off by Mizael.

"No, I'm not over reacting! He needs to be put in his place!"

"No I don't, you stupid feather head! I can't help that the truth hurts!" Vector spat back.

Mizael tried to lunge at him, but Dumon luckily kept his grip.

Dumon kept trying to get them to get over the fight, but apparently they'd both hit the others anger buttons pretty hard and they couldn't make themselves forgive or forget the fight.

Eventually Vector got tired of Dumon bugging him to give up the fight and started snapping at everyone, even though Alit and Gilag hadn't even taken part in the fight, then stormed outside and didn't come back even when night had fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

Vector had returned to Barian World after the argument with Mizael. Dumon had been getting on his nerves by telling him to make up with his so-called comrade, even though Mizael had started the whole thing in the first place.

To tell the truth, Vector had always preferred Dumon's company over the others and had considered him a far better leader than Nasch could ever dream to be, but now he was having second thoughts.

He was starting to act like Nasch. Always picking favorites and blaming him when it was clear that it was a simple little harmless prank that Mizael had to go and take it too far.

And they all wondered why he hated them so much. Even when he wasn't doing anything wrong, they still took it as a reason to hate him, even if really was trying to help.

Not that he truly was anymore. He was only pretending now. Barian World could go up in flames for all he cared. As long as he was alive, he could care less what happened to that place or the others.

Vector was pulled from his thoughts when his Lapis suddenly started buzzing.

"What is it?" He growled.

"Vector, something has turned up. Get over here immediately." Dumon's voice sounded statically, then the connection was cut.

Rolling his eyes, Vector opened the Overlay Network and headed for Barian World.

* * *

Dumon waited patiently for Vector to return while trying to decide how to handle the situation.

Finally the portal opened up and Vector stepped out, though he looked extremely annoyed and refused to acknowledge anyone's existence other than Dumon.

"What do you want?" He growled. "You know I have better things to do, right?"

Dumon ignored the carrot head's hostility and calmly replied, "We have received a most peculiar message from an individual I've never heard of before."

"Whoop de doo. You honestly think I care?"

"It is more than just that." Dumon said with a hint of warning that this was a serious matter and shouldn't be taken lightly.

He pulled up an image on a large red crystal which was used as a communication device and it turned out to be a recording of the message that they had earlier gotten from  
the unknown person and it began to play.

"Hello. My name is Drazav of the Shaians from planet Frixion. My people and I are here to talk terms with you. I am offering you the chance to hand over your planet  
peacefully. If you refuse, we will then take it by force. Meet us in two days at the Culhenth dimension with your decision."

Then the message cut out, showing it was over.

Vector smirked. "You're seriously worried about this? They're probably just some wannabes who try to act all tough."

Dumon gave him a warning glare. "We don't know if they're dangerous or not and we will treat this as if they are a potential danger."

"We're not just gonna give in are we?" Alit asked.

"Of course not. They said they wanted to talk terms, and we will. But we will never just hand our home away to anyone. We've been fighting far too long to keep it safe for that."

Alit looked relieved. "Good. If you said we were, I'd have thought you lost it."

"Everyone, just relax and rest for the next two days in case they don't take us refusing their offer too well." Dumon said, while the others all returned to their respective rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Those 2 days passed far faster than expected.

Before Dumon knew it, he was already getting the others up, though they weren't happy with the early hours.

Except for Vector. He always woke up well before the sun had risen.

Dumon had 2 main reasons for getting up so early. 1 being he didn't want to be late to the meeting, (Because that's the kind of guy he was) and 2 was he wanted to be there first so these Shaians couldn't have time to set up an ambush.

Things were unnaturally quiet at breakfast. The only thing that was still normal was Vector trying to get a rise out of Misael.

But, again, things weren't the same this morning and Misael barely reacted, only giving him a glare. And even that, Dumon could tell, wasn't nearly as harsh as most days.

A set of coordinates had been sent the day before in another message by Drazav on how to get to the Culhenth Dimension.

As soon as he and the others had finished and looked presentable, Dumon opened the Overlay Network and followed after the others.

The trip was uncomfortably quiet and made Dumon a bit relieved when they finally reached the appointed destination.

But the relief didn't last long.

A knot formed in Dumon's stomach as to what might happen during the meeting.

The others were definitely worried too, judging by their tense muscles.

Excluding Vector, who still seemed un-phased by the situation.

Either he was a far better actor than Dumon gave him credit for, or he was still convinced that the Shaians aren't a threat.

Dumon started surveying the area and sighed in relief when he saw they'd arrived first.

That was at least a little weight off his shoulders, though the majority of the burden remained.

* * *

Vector was half-asleep as Dumon lectured on about manners and not looking threatening and blah, blah, blah.

He was pretty sure they had shown up looking fairly non-dangerous considering there was only 5 of them and they were unarmed, but Dumon just gave him a sharp glare when he pointed that out and continued fretting.  
 _  
And I thought I was the paranoid one._.. He thought to himself.

After about 10 minutes of waiting, a low rumbling filled the air and shook the ground.

Vector blinked in surprise as something similar to the portals Barians used opened up and revealed a fleet of airships.  
 _  
This is bad.._. He thought. _They brought an entire army! Even if they are weaker than us, we're greatly outnumbered_...

The other 4 looked equally as horrified, especially Alit and Dumon.

"Well, we're screwed." Vector said bluntly.

"Not quite yet. There still may be a way to convince them to leave us be." Dumon replied in his usual clam tone, though he looked very uncertain.

"Keep tellin' yourself that..." Vector muttered.

Once the airship had finally landed, the Shaians began to file out of the ships and seemed to get into some sort of formation, similar to a phalanx. To make matters worse,  
they all held a weapon of one sort or another.  
 _  
Things keep getting better and better._.. Vector thought sarcastically to himself.

Then a single figure stepped out from the crowd.  
 _  
I'm guessing that's Drazav..._.

The funny thing about the Shaians is they didn't seem to different from Barians, despite a few noticeable differences.

They were humanoid, though they had deathly pale skin and had pure black, empty eyes like vacuums. They also had a pair of insect like appendages with a single razor claw at the end of each that sprouted from their shoulder blades. (Well, only some did. Others had dragonfly-like wings or nothing at all.)

They also weren't of a Chaos Energy base, or even Pure Energy. They were something else entirely...

Other than those things, they were fairly similar to Barians. ( _Which now that I think about it, is very little._...)

Dumon led them slightly closer to Drazav so they could speak without having to shout.

Drazav smirked. "Glad you could make it." He said in a low rumbling voice.


End file.
